1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a panel and/or a building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional buildings require a substantial trade skill level in order to prepare the structural elements and erect the building. Particularly in areas where the trade skill level required is not available, the construction of buildings is therefore disadvantaged because either persons with the appropriate skill level must be brought in at substantial cost or the building is manufactured and put together in a possibly inadequate way.
This is of course disadvantageous.